


The Unfortunate Hero

by GoldenScales



Category: Moonlighter (Video Game), Moonlighter: Between Dimensions (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Forest Dungeon (Moonlighter), Gen, Original Character Death(s), Pentadrabble, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScales/pseuds/GoldenScales
Summary: Not all Heroes exit the Dungeons.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Unfortunate Hero

Travis clutched his bleeding side with his free hand as he backed away from the monstrous, snarling chest. Golden bands decorated its dark wood, sharp metallic teeth curved above its slobbering purple tongue as it scuttled towards the wounded Hero. The monster growled, a feral landslide of hunger and ancient rage. Travis raised his shortsword, letting out a pitiful growl of his own in response.

Even an experienced adventurer had his limits, and Travis had reached his. Six rooms into the forest dungeon and he’d more than met his match. With the acidic pools that decorated each room, the pitfall traps, and the terrifying creatures that camouflaged themselves using the natural foliage throughout, Travis had stretched himself too thin wading into a new dungeon unprepared. His upper chest, tacky with blood and venom from deep cuts courtesy of a Venomous Tangle, was going to serve as a nasty reminder on that front for the rest of his life. He barely had time to regret his lack of potions and now-destroyed shield before the mimic was charging once again.

Travis rolled to the side in a panic as the mimic lept towards him, mouth agape. It crashed into the barrier behind where he had been a moment before, metal teeth scraping into the bark of the tree-wall. He staggered upright. His heart was in his throat, choking him. _Ignore the fear_ , he told himself as the mimic reoriented itself, its nonexistent eyes zeroing in on its prey. _The dungeon will spit you out after its done with you, focus on the mimic_. 

He raised his sword, charging the beast with a throaty yell. The mimic responded with a scream of its own, an unholy sound that cut through Travis’s eardrums like a scalpel, a resounding challenge. Trevor grit his teeth as he slammed the sword down, aiming to cleave the mimic in half with its sharp iron edge and the momentum of his reckless charge. It bounced off the mimic’s wooden skin like a child’s toy, and then the mimic was on him.

It knocked him to the ground, pinning him. He struggled underneath the mimic’s heavy weight as animal instinct ripped through him, howling escape. Flee-- run-- get away! He couldn’t push it off, his fist and shortsword banging uselessly against its enormous form. Something was wrong. He was hurt badly enough the Dungeon should have thrown him through a portal by now.

Travis heard screaming--his screaming, he wouldn’t have the chance to realize--as the mimic tore his armor and flesh asunder. Iron and skin both carved under the mimic’s sharp teeth like putty before a knife. The mimic’s purple maw ran with streamlets of red. Blood pooled around Travis, a sickly red halo on the green forest floor. Travis’s screams sputtered off into gurgles of pain. His mind was overloaded by a sheer tsunami of agony. His vision swam. He whimpered. 

The last thing Travis heard was the horrible crunching sound as the mimic found his ribs. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving for Moonlighter fanfictions after beating the game and starting the DLC, only to find out that none existed on AO3-- Moonlighter wasn't even included in the Fandoms section yet! So it's a genuine honor christen this fandom, on AO3 at least, with my humble pentadrabble. 
> 
> I love the game to bits, but there's just so much lore that we're missing out, even after reading everything on the wiki and finding all the logs in-game. It got me wondering, there's plenty of mentions about the people who disappear in the Dungeons, never to be seen again...what happens to them? What must that be like?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
